


like or like like

by ohworm (owolivia)



Series: Sofia, we shouldn't feel like a crime [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Prologue, female! adrien, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: Last minute cancels of class always bring joy to Adrien. It's even better when her father doesn't know, allowing her to spend some free time with Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Sofia, we shouldn't feel like a crime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	like or like like

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one chapter thing, but it's more like a prologue? i'll definitely write more for this series

Ladybug races across the rooftops, her ribbons following behind her. Her yo-yo occasionally zips away and helps her get places faster, but Chat Noir runs faster, her staff clinging as it meets pavement as she rushes after the spotted heroine.

Their boots make little to no sound on the dark surfaces of Paris buildings, their - specifically Chat Noir's - gloves only aiding in keeping their fast pace. Chat Noir feels the wind in her hair and her tail likewise, - some stupid addition to helping her balance, Plagg said - her clawed hands reaching out every once in awhile, determined to collide with Ladybug. The words 'you're it' hang on her tongue and she can't help the grin on her face.

People have already noticed they're out and about, younger students waving and taking pictures, the older civilians looking around in paranoia, then smiling. The occasional officer nods at them and as far as Chat Noir can tell from the corner of her eye, no trouble is present.

And then Ladybug makes an honest mistake, a mistake that costs her her run; she makes it into a park and sudden ground and tight space disorient her. She hesitates for just a second too long and Chat Noir tackles her to the green grass, both of them laughing.

They get noticed immediately and Chat Noir jumps to her feet, reaching out and grasping Ladybug's hand tightly, pulling her up a bit too fast, catching her in an embrace.

"So early?" A passerby calls from one of the benches, "You must be restless!"

"Class got canceled last minute!" Chat Noir responds, already clutching her staff tightly, preparing to depart. "You're one to talk!"

"Don't get too worn out, who else will protect Paris for us?"

Ladybug salutes and then presses the green button on the staff herself, hauling the both of them into the air. 

The two eventually stumble roughly into Adrien's room, still wrapped around each other as they roll onto the carpet instead of the cold wooden floor. "I thought you were supposed to chase me now?"

Ladybug brushes a strand of hair behind Chat Noir's ear. "I chased after you for ages already, though." She laughs at the surprised expression on her girlfriend's face. "We can repeat this later."

"Without that asshole on the bridge, please," the cat-themed heroine responded, Ladybug wincing at the memory of an angered person hollering at them on the bridge they sped by, calling them all sorts of slurs as the Paris heroes stuck their tongues out at them.

Ladybug utters two quiet words and sighs as the bright flash of pink leaves her in a comfortable sweater. She stretches her arms that no longer rest around Chat Noir's neck, shutting her eyes tight in glory as the material of the suit no longer restricts her. The tiny creature that pops out of her earrings flies around, not very impacted by their little game as no powers were used. Tikki wasn't happy at all, she never was, but her scolding never got to the heroines anyway.

"I can't believe we really don't have biology today." Ladybug - Marinette, now - says, sitting up. Chat Noir follows and holds her hands as she sits across. "I wouldn't be able to handle it right now."

"Neither could I," Chat Noir mutters, and then she looks down at her hands and panics about scratching Marinette. "Detransform me," she breathes and then leans closer to rest her forehead against Marinette's. Plagg finds his home with Tikki and they watch from afar with worried gazes.

"It wasn't supposed to be you," Tikki says warily, frowning when the heroines ignored her words and raced to the kitchen to get a quick snack.

"Let them be," Plagg prompts softly. "They're doing a good job on their own."

"The Guardian chose someone else for a reason," Tikki insists, "This isn't good whatsoever. They've had their Miraculous for so long; it's going to cause the fall of Paris. Hawkmoth will win and it'll be because of them!"

"They didn't really choose this, either!" Plagg stresses. "Adrien doesn't know who gave it to her, and Marinette doesn't know how they got in her hands either! It's not like they can just return them. Plus, you've seen them; they need this."

"And Paris needs true ladybug and black cat heroes, Plagg. Not- not them! Them who have . . . The Guardian is fuming, I know! Two women with the yin yang Miraculous. This is atrocious."

"Stop, calm down. They're fine."


End file.
